


HAVE A HEAVY CHRISTMAS

by Superbabs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs





	HAVE A HEAVY CHRISTMAS

t was Christmas Time in Emerald Town and there was a light snowfall going on, just in time of the holidays. Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rose, and Tikal the Echidna were all outside of Sonic's house enjoying the winter wonderland in front of them. Sonic and Knuckles were having a snowball fight with Amy and Tikal, while Tails and Cream were making snowmen. All seemed well and normal...for now.

"A snowfall just in time for Christmas is just what our town needed, no?" Sonic grinned to Knuckles.

"No complaints here, Sonic," Knuckles said as he tossed a snowball and ducked behind the fort.

"Hey boys," Amy called, "Why don't we take a break and have some hot chocolate to warm up?"

Hearing Hot Chocolate being mentioned, Sonic and Knuckles both stood up. "Sounds good to us!" They said in unison, before they were pelted with snowballs.

Amy and Tikal both giggled girlishly, having been unable to resist the opportunity.

Tails and Cream joined in, having watched the whole thing.

"Ha-ha-ha..." Sonic laughed sarcastically. "Okay, you win, girls." He smirked and wiped the snow off his face.

The six began to head inside Sonic's house. But as they closed the door behind them...the wind began to pick up, as a mini blizzard began to blow.

Sonic quickly made some steaming, fresh, hot chocolate in six cups, and served them to his friends, before he took his own cup and sat down with them, looking out the window. "Wow, it's a good job we went inside when we did," he pointed out, "looks like we have a snow storm brewing out there."

"Strange," Tails rubbed his chin, "the weatherman didn't say anything about a snowstorm...just light snowfall." Suddenly his fox ears twitched. "...hey...does anyone hear that?"

"Hear what, Tailsy?" Cream looked at him.

"It sounds like...jingle bells?" Tails asked rhetorically, as the jingling sound grew louder.

"Hey, I hear it too!" Amy exclaimed.

"So do I!" Knuckles started to hear it as well.

"And me!" Tikal chipped in.

Suddenly, bright, colorful lights appeared all around Sonic's house, and the winds began to calm down.

"Okay...something weird's going on," Sonic looked out the window suspiciously, before he stood up and walked to the door, opening it up. Sonic's eyes widened at what he saw.

Instead of Emerald Town, Sonic's house was in some sort of village. Christmas Trees were all around, the various houses were covered with Christmas decorations and lights, and there was snow everywhere. Instead of humans or mobians walking about, little people in green pointy hats were walking around; they looked like...Christmas elves!?

"What the heck!?" Sonic looked around. "Did we end up in some Christmas Village?" He looked all around at the festive surroundings, which looked like something out of a Christmas Fantasy Movie. "Guys! Come out and take a look at this!"

Sonic's 5 friends ran out to join him as they looked at the literal winter wonderland in front of them, amazed by what they saw.

"Welcome, dear friends, to the Christmas village!" A loud, jolly, female voice bellowed.

The Sonic team looked around for the source of the voice, when a swirl of snowflakes appeared before them, a large shape manifesting in front of them. A very large female reindeer girl made her appearance, with chocolate brown fur, and a head of long, thick black hair. Her huge body bulged big and round from every curve; from her gargantuan belly, to her enormous hips and butt, to her voluminous breasts, this titanic beauty could put a sumo wrestler to shame. All she wore was a silver tiara, black high heeled boots, and underwear: red satin bra and panties, with fishnet stockings.

Blushing at the girl's size and scantily clad form, the Sonic team were unsure of what to do or say.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the girl bowed low, showing off her ample cleavage and her large panty-clad rump that rose up like the moon. "I am the Reindeer Queen, Ruler of Christmas Town."

"Christmas Town!? Reindeer Queen!?" Sonic stammered. "S-Seriously?"

(Author's Note: The Reindeer Queen is my interpretation of the "Santa Claus" of Sonic's world/dimension.)

"You actually do exist!?" Amy felt like a kid again.

"Indeed I do," the Reindeer Queen said with a smile.

"But how did we get here?" Tails wondered aloud.

"I brought you here." The Reindeer Queen answered.

"Oh? But why?" Cream asked.

"Well...this Christmas is a little busier than last year," the Reindeer Queen said as she rubbed her huge rump. "And to top it off...we're a little short on help this year. So I used my magic to send for 6 of the most purest of heart."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Us? The most pure of heart?"

Tikal blushed in flattery and giggled.

"Basically, what I need from you, is to help me deliver Christmas Presents," the Reindeer Queen went on, "I need each of you to deliver gifts to an assigned part of the world. Not for free of course," she smiled, "You'll be paid your weight in milk and cookies...along with 4 gifts each of your own choosing."

"3 Gifts...ANYTHING we want?" Sonic repeated.

The Reindeer Queen simply nodded.

"Wow...that's..." Tails wasn't sure what to say...but it sure sounded like a good deal.

"One question though..." Knuckles piped up. "How do YOU even deliver gifts around the world in a single night?"

"I'm glad you asked," the Reindeer Queen reached behind, pulling out 6 glittering gingerbread men. "Eat these and you'll be full of Christmas Magic; it'll enable you to do what I do."

Each of the Sonic Team received a gingerbread man which they ate up. But after they ate up the last crumbs, their bodies began to glitter...and grow!

Sonic's belly blew up from under his coat and shirt, followed by his sides, hips and butt which caused his jeans to burst their buttons, before they fell down past his briefs.

Amy's breasts, belly, butt and everything blew up under her snow coat and dress, snapping her belt and popping her buttons one by one as the garment rose up, her bottom bloating out from the hem as her panties began to show.

Tails saw his sweater and coat rise up his growing frame, feeling his jeans unbutton and unzip, slipping down his briefs.

Cream's own coat and dress began to rise up her growing body, her own panties starting to show.

Knuckles frame bulged out beneath his snow clothes, straining his coat and bursting open his own jeans, which began to fall off his stretching briefs.

Tikal's coat belt snapped off as her own body and assets accumulated weight, growing out from all sides, buttons popping as the coat rose up and her skirt undid itself, her panties starting to show.

The Reindeer Queen grinned as she watched the six grow and fatten up to her size, bursting out of their clothes until the boys were down to their tops and briefs, and the girls were down to their bras and panties; Sonic and Amy sporting candy cane prints, Tails and Cream sporting gingerbread prints, and Knuckles and Tikal with mistletoe prints. 'The Christmas Magic's filling them up nicely, and soon it's going to make them like me, fat and happy!'

As the Sonic team finished reaching the Reindeer Queen's size...they felt an immense happy feeling wash over them.

"Ooooh..." Sonic rubbed his bulge belly, as elves suddenly slipped a Santa coat on him and a belt that was surprisingly large enough. "I feel huge...and happy!" He exclaimed as his sneakers turned into boots.

"I know the feeling," Tailed smiled, "I suddenly feel really jolly all of a sudden," he went on as he was fitted in similar attire to Sonic.

"Must be the Christmas Spirit," Knuckles suggested. "HO-HO-HO-HO-Whoa! Where did that come from?" He laughed as he received his own Santa coat and boots.

Amy, Cream, and Tikal all giggled at the boys, as the elves outfitted them with Santa themed mini tops and skirts.

"Alright, my helpers," the Reindeer Queen announced, as she handed them each a large sack of presents, "we've got a busy night ahead of us! Sonic, I need you to deliver presents to Empire City. Amy, you'll be handling Chun-Nan. Tails, you'll taking presents to Atopos. Cream, you're in charge of Holoska. Knuckles, you'll be doing Adabat. Tikal, I want you in charge of Spagonia. Me, I'll handle all the rest." She slung another bag of presents over her shoulder, and sashayed her large hips over to 7 large sleighs, each with a lengerie-clad reindeer girl in front of it.

One by one, everyone boarded their sleigh, putting their bag in the back.

"Everyone ready?" The Reindeer Queen asked.

"Ready!" The Sonic gang all chorused.

Everyone gave their reins a flick and the reindeer girls ran ahead, before they suddenly took deep breaths, inflating themselves like balloons before hey lifted the sleighs into the air, despite the weights of their drivers, and flew of into the night, the "7 Santas" ready to start their gift deliveries for Christmas.

EPILOGUE:

Christmas Eve was over, and the sun was rising as Christmas Day was just beginning. The Reindeer Queen was watching the sunrise as she relaxed inside of her cabin, drinking a large cup of hot chocolate. "Ahhhh...another successful night," she said contently, "there were hardly any naughty children this year." Then she looked back. "Of course, I had 6 of the nicest children helping me out." She said with a smile, as she walked over.

Behind her, lying on the carpet, were Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Tikal, who had been stuffed with milk and cookies after their Christmas Run, bursting out of their Santa customers with fat, down to their Christmas undies yet again, snuggled up with their significant others, looking content and happy. Right next to each of them was a stocking each filled with 4 gifts, given by the Reindeer Queen herself.

"Merry Christmas, Sweeties," she said, kissing their cheeks.

THE END


End file.
